


Miami After Dark

by BlankObservation



Category: Hotline Miami (Video Games)
Genre: Bad Ending, Blood, Blowjobs, Breastfeeding, Cum Swallowing, Descriptive Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Drowning, Drunkenness, Extremely Sexual, F/M, French Kissing, Hallucinations, Hot Sex, Lots of Penetration, Lots of drinking, Missionary, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Passionate Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rubbing, Sexy, Smut, assplay, handjob, nipple sucking, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:46:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14410239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlankObservation/pseuds/BlankObservation
Summary: Under the effects of alcohol, a man and his girlfriend engage in a night of passionate activities in hopes of forgetting the stress of their daily lives.





	Miami After Dark

He could barely concentrate after downing another bottle. She was humming happily to herself in a state of blissful cluelessness. Both were hammered after drinking so much alcohol and both of them were being unconsciously swallowed by their own fears.

It all began a month ago. An altercation between him and her in front of all those people was enough to drive them crazy. When things got physical, both of them were sure that they were never going to speak to each other ever again and that their friendship was dead. His other best friend, a guy with green tattoos that wrapped around his arms like jungle vines, took hold of her weeping face and helped her away. After parting from them, the troubled man nearly punched a hole in his apartment wall but stopped, sparring himself from a ride to the ER and a bill he could not pay off.

About three weeks later, he invited them over to his place hoping that an apology for his outburst was still an option; he hoped this would be enough to stitch together their friendship once more. Thankfully for him, they openly accepted it and apologized as well realizing their own faults at hand. With the three friends reunited, they celebrated. In the days following, they spent the hours enjoying each other’s company. Especially, when it got dark.

It was very late at night and he found himself standing by the black door and observing the contents of his freezer. He sluggishly took hold of a brand new bottle of red wine and placed it’s icy base upon the counter. The cork popped and neck tilted, pouring out a stream of deep red into two separate glasses nearby. He had to try his best not to spill his drinks as he walked off, as his careless stupor could cause him to collapse at any given time. Buzzed but not drunk as of yet.

On the sofa laid one of his friends who had passed out from earlier, leaving a mess on the glass table in front of the crumb littered leather couch he was sleeping on. He knew that the other man was always unreachable when he passed out, giving him just the chance he needed to get her what she craved undisturbed. Across the hallway he went and back over to the bed, where a dark haired girl laid on her back, showing off her curves under her thin layered undies to the man above. He nodded in approval, smelling the scent of ocean breeze and sand perfume.

“One for me and one for you.” he said clearing his throat.

The ice cold bottle made a thud on the table near the lamp and glasses followed. By the time they were on top of the bed together, two glass fulls had been downed. He wasn’t the least surprised; he was used to drinking so much in such a short expanse of time.

“You don’t look happy.” she said rubbing her hands on his chest, “What’s the matter, hmm?”

He sighed and brought her hands to his shoulders, allowing her to massage the knots built up in his muscles.

“It’s the same damn fear I’ve had the day before and the days before that.”

He knew she couldn’t understand his vagueness. Nobody should know, for if they did, he would be behind bars in a matter of days. The thought of skipping town, clearing out his banking accounts and changing his identity was not high on his list of things to get done.

“Like what, honeybunch? You never tell me what’s the matter. Just that business is rough.”

“My job at the club is not doing so well.” he said.

He knew he was lying to her innocent little drunk face, the poor woman didn’t know any different. She didn’t know the horrific things he was doing behind her and his other friends backs. She didn’t know about the memberships or the connections he had. All she knew was that business was rough. She pouted on the bedside.

“But I’m not going to let that bother me tonight.” he finally replied, “Because tonight is a special night.”

She licked her lips and laid back on the bed, letting her long deep curls cover the top cover in a sea of twisted threads. He brushed his hand over her forehead to clear the lingering strands over her eyes. The shadows of the room were cast by the reflection of his aquarium in the corner, still containing that same bottle of rum from earlier, which had long since polluted the filter of the tank.

“I’ve been very bad lately about giving you presents. However, I’m giving you your birthday present a bit early this year.”

A tiny grin creased along her puffy lips, showing the fronts of her pearly teeth.

“Oh, really? Sweetie, that’s heavenly. What is it?”

He handed her a small pretty red box tied with a white ribbon. Like a child, she unwrapped with glee, stopping completely at the contents of the gift. Rounded gold wrapped packets, bulging in the shape of rings. 15 packets ready to be put on and for use. Protection guaranteed.

There was a pause that seemed to drag on for ages. They said nothing but took another swig off of their glasses. They drew closer and closer and closer. Then, they began…

 

 

Their lips pressed and arms were wrapped. The breaking of kisses filled the space and soon they were pressing against each other in swooping sways. Her soft breathing starting to rise with excitement as she felt his hands slowly navigate her waist for the strings, pulling the pretty panties past her thighs. She proceeded in imitation to remove his underwear off his waist as he unhitched her bra. They froze.

Flesh exposed, they realized that the blinds were covering all the windows in the apartment and their other party member was blacked out of his mind. They were free and with no one watching. With nervous smiles, they continued their engagement.

He found a great interest in her ass as his rubbing soon turned to groping, handfuls of flesh being pressed and released greedily between his palms. She sighed feeling his boner brushing up and down against her rapidly, only breaking by the feeling of the lips between her legs being massaged by his strong fingers. They slowed themselves down.

“I think he’s excited.” she said taking his penis in her hand, “Let’s calm him down a little bit, shall we?”

He sat on the bed and spread out the gates revealing his treasured jewels that lied within. It started with caressing that soon initiated the rapid sliding. By the time the hand was done, his shaft was beginning to turn red under the skin.

“I need a cool down.” he said, “Life’s been a bitch lately.”

She winked, “You’ll be needing more than just one before I’m thru with you.”

Grunting came shortly after. The head was teased first, small licks that soon metamorphosed into tongue wraps. An occasional kiss or two perked it up even more creating the full rise of his stunning erection. Hand on head, the buck guided the doe deeper into the forest of his fantasy, allowing his prized piece to rub all over her right eye. She petted it more humming to his twitches.

“Nice and hard, just how I like it.” she purred.

Sliding her mouth down the shaft caused her to gag but recovery was relatively short thanks to her experience from the times before. She gave him the look of innocence, her doll like face awaiting her master’s orders.

“Good girl.” he mumbled.

He was too busy to open his eyes. Below came the sensation of saliva on human flesh and a wave of moans accommodated by the wet suctioning. The head bobbing motions increased in speed making the breathing of both lovers increase and their pulses pump even more. When he felt bold enough, he’d extend his waist further out sending his piece deeper into the cave till it nearly hit the back wall. Despite the irritable itching that came from the tongue strokes, he was patient in his rise to climax. She could tell by the unlocking of his knees and by the retreat of his groin that two minutes of sucking was the triggering point.

“Ah-! I-I’m close!”

A gasp of shock signaled the opening of the floodgates. He could tell by the flashing of her eyes that the draining of the canals was working naturally, to whence she closed them and sat obediently. The splashing of cream bathed her mouth in a white river with multiple channels forming along her pink gums and heading for the falls at the tunnels end, say for some drops that leaked out of her lips and met her chin. Gulping ensued and permission for swallowing was granted. Two hands held her head as the canal was completely drained ending with a gargle of what remains. The separation was slow yet cherisible ending with a loud pop. A fit of coughing ended the act.

“You alright?” he asked curiously.

Her mouth opened, causing him to offer her his own glass of red wine. Bitter sweetness devoured her taste buds as the drink washed the remaining residue off her teeth with the companionship of her tongue. She regained her senses and smiled in a state of content.

“I forgot how that was like. Hadn’t tasted your cock in a while.” she licked.

He lightly blushed, “Hopefully we can do this more often.”

Taking his hand, she rose to his lap and began frenching again. The pressing of their chests electrocuted their inner desires, concocting the plans for their next act. Around them, the room began to slowly swirl.

The tiger printed covers were pulled over as the man rested his blue hair against the mass. From above, she posed on her knees inspecting his shortly recovered love muscle masked by the protection of latex. Her descent was slow but steady as she docked onto his penis, impaling her vaginal opening with a shout. Venturing further down made her moan filling the room with a cry of pleasure. Suddenly, she covered her mouth fearing the friend in the other room heard them.

“You know him.” he assured her, “He wouldn’t budge even if the building was on fire.

“Like how it’s going to be now?” she teased.

He grinned, realizing how upbeat she was with her drunk excitement. The ride began, hands on his chest and head pointed to the sky. Slow and steady, both began to sing to the rhythm in their heads.

Up and down, up and down, up and down...

The clapping of her breasts mixed together with the outbursts was hypnotizing. The nipples were a pretty pink and appeared hard compared to her rubbery skin surrounding it. Opening his eyes at the slightest, he noticed them slowly falling towards his face till they smacked him on the forehead, the thrusting stopped and after a few seconds of panting, she acknowledged his urges.

“Suck ‘em. Be my big baby boy.”

Up and down, up and down, up, down, up, down...

There was no hesitation before he found himself doing just that very thing. The riding became a secondary stimuli as all his attention was focused on the tits that were in his possession. One was groped, the other was sucked, emitting mews from her end and mumbling from his. The tongue became a player in rubbing the tips, feeling their roughness amongst the soft outer breast. Below them, the smashing continued, say now for a slight angle bend that twisted his dick to a mild degree.

Up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down, up, down...

“Are you close yet?” she moaned through the swaying.

“Yeah.” he replied gritting his teeth.

“Let it out, then.”

“No, I’ve got a better idea.”

“Oh, really?” she snickered playfully.

“Let baby finish feeding first.”

She fell over and allowed the latex tip to fall out, keeping her attention on his obsessive sucking over the juices dripping from her puss. A bite occurred every so often, causing her to take his head and jam it closer into her chest. Out of nowhere, it began to leak and white began running in tiny roads down the man’s lips. He had drank regular milk all his life but knowing that this kind came straight from the source made it all more special. He transitioned every few seconds, giving every milky tit it’s worth, not wasting a single drop of the precious surplus. Finished nursing, he pulled off and swished softly to the taste. The additional sip of wine with the milk mixture made the experience even more intoxicating.

“Are you full, honey?” she asked.

His tongue fell out of his mouth and retreated. Clearing his throat, she stared into his lovers eyes and froze at their piercing power. Slowly holding her waist, he flipped her onto her hands and knees, beating his weapon against her butt cheeks. A devious grin was plastered on both faces.

“Somebody forgot to lock the backdoor.” he said with a playful pinch.

His penis met her vagina once more, rubbing her underlying lips with his shaft. Their breaths were in a cycle of intake and exhale, grunting like savages in their animalistic poses. She frowned with shut lids.

“Quit teasing me. Just put it—“

The entrance was rough and was masked by the cry of relief, knowing that the torturous crime of being denied enjoyment was over. Fully erect, he managed to navigate the snake all the way to the den where magic occurred over a nine month course. The fun was on.

“Oh, fuck me!”

In and out, in and out, in and out...

Genital percussions and orgasmic winds, along with a barrage of crying strings, created a symphony between the two as they conducted their orchestra. His hips were sturdy and well built making the collision against her succulent buttocks ever more satisfying. Not only was it a good view but an excellent shock absorber on top of it. By now, perspiration was seeping out of their molecular pores, bathing their skins in an oily coat.

In and out, in and out, in, out, in, out…

The tunnel was tight against his thrusting penis causing him to occasionally slow his rapid banging. They were soon leaking at the mouths and eyes rolled back into their heads, all while continuing their irresistible pumping. The speed began to increase and he found himself pressing closer into his partner.

In, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out, in, out…

It was hard for both to concentrate on talking to one another while banging like wild animals. The strong arms soon wrapped around her chest and he began his descent upon her back, finally resting his face into the jungle of brown curls on her head. His dick corkscrewed in circles, slowing in pace and body flattening like a board. She followed suit letting her knees fall and her face bury into a pink pillow covered in tear droplets. The orchestra's tune was growing louder by the second, closer and closer and closer…

“C-Cumming!” he stuttered.

The pressure was lifted almost instantaneously. The shaft was galloping back and force spitting out its substance. The tip in the womb slowly grew into a bubble of white, growing with each thick spurt. The entire time, both of them gasped in between their buckling hips. Panting took its place as the latex wrapped snake slid out onto the covering blankets, tip almost about to pop because of the quantity of semen that had filled it up. There was a long pause but they had to keep it going or risk losing their groove.

Shoved onto her back again, she found his waist hovering over her face; his unwrapped love maker dangling above, still erectified after the explosion. On top, his face was buried in her pussy. He began to feast without question around the outer edges of the clitirous, licking with care not to cause a squirting session too early. Behind him, her eyes were widened by the bare skin being shoved roughly into her mouth, saliva beginning to flow from her tongue as his throbbing prize forcefully and swiftly jammed into the back of her throat. Despite their differences, they both hated their own tastes and smells.

“Choke on it.” he gnashed aggressively.

She only responded with a harsh gulp. The mascara under her eyelashes started to run forming streaks of black tears down her warm face. It was gnarly she’d admit but there was just something so hypnotic about having your lover go ham all over you without consulting them first. The two continued for another minutes of hardcore tongue play, each of their privates moist by their drool, lubricated by their young vigor. Having started at the same time, they ended the same too.

The flood of juices from her vaginal glands bathed his face in a clear snot-like coating, coming very close to burning his eyes out of his skull if he hadn’t had them plastered shut. He choked on some of the liquid and coughed it up straight onto the black carpet. She, on the other hand, was unable to escape his furious load. Previously, she received his love from a form of tenderness but now she was swallowing his 6 and a half inch by force, letting her breathing tract become lubricated by his outpour. They retreated and went immediately for a refill of their individually glasses, pouring them with crimson.

“Just letting you know that your pussy stinks.” he said slightly unamused.

“Your dick stinks too.” she hiccuped from the gulp, “You need to wash your ‘boy’ more often.”

Just as they were rolling their eyes, the room began to tremble and soon, they lost consciousness and drifted to sleep.

They both woke up about an hour later, both light headed but still in the mood. They sat together and toyed with each other. They acted like children, re-discovering old hiding spots and exploring new ways to have fun with old games. Her hand jerking him off, his hand fingering her deeply. They plopped onto the bedspread and wrapped around each other.

“I want to try something new.” he whispered with a nip to her ear.

“Take me away.” she begged softly while working another condom onto her master.

They kissed and twisted their salivating muscles into a dozen different shapes. Their arms were now performing a larger role in stability and they hugged each other while making love. The urge to fall forward and back was ever so irresistible but they maintained posture and technique, letting their lustful words flow freely.

“Oh, I love it when we do these things. Why can’t we fuck more often?” she asked.

“I told you before.” he grunted, “Life’s been keeping me down for so long and I haven’t had the time to cool down like I used to.”

Their conversation was temporarily paused by the outburst of pleasure from both. The two gripped tighter and began to rock back and forth as one human ball, sitting on a tiny puddle of lover’s soup forming beneath them. That's when a shock of lightning struck his hippocampus, emitting a canvas of images across his brain all at once.

_The blazing sky during the orange sunset, waves crashing the seashore, the chilled breeze blowing through their hair and on their faces. Two people staring at one another, smiles of passion, devotion and trust. The sound of genuine laughter echoed from their hearts, the appropriate clothing of a summer walk cover their bodies. In the middle of their arms, they held a bundle of giggling sunshine and joy that made them who they would soon be..._

“Parents.” he mummered.

He couldn’t take it any longer. He pressed all his weight on top of her and found themselves laying down. In a disillusioned frenzy, he extracted his penis and unwrapped the condom with a loud twing like a rubber band.

“Babe, what are you-”

“Under the covers, please.” he demanded.

“Why? Why are you looking like you’re going to cry? What’s wrong?”

A moment had barely passed before he was under, the dam behind his eyes crumbling. Choked up breaths followed and she got underneath. It was the wine starting to take its toll on their emotions.

“Baby, I- I need you so badly.” he managed to say under the sniffing.

She was frozen by the expression on his face. It was a look of frustration and wanting; it was as if his soul was screaming _help me_ out to her. He still had soft features even though he was practically a fully grown man, etched with muscles and tall in height.

“I’m right here, hon.” she replied emotionally, “What do you want me to do? I’ll comfort you.”

His unprotected penis insert answered her question. The twos eyes met both welling up and leaking. She knew him as a ballsy, tough, no nonsense guy but this was something extraordinarily different. He lowered his face to hers.

“I want a child with you.”

Forward and back, forward and back, forward and back...

The bashing against her G-Spot forced her to cry aloud. They held each other tightly in their arms and made love, her legs crossing over his lover back as support.

“Then, l- let’s do it. For real.” she smiled dazingly.

Blissful moans proceeded. The connection was absolutely mesmerizing for the couple without any sort of protection. Her tunnel was growing smaller by the second, catching his adventurous boner in a pasty net. It’s head squirmed along the inner walls, sending currents into their brains. The images return, this time for both of them, allowing paths of drool to channel from their reserves.

Forward and back, forward and back, forward, back, forward, back...

“Oh, oh mama.” he panted.

“Ah! Mmmm, ah. Daddy.” she cued.

The simulation of nipples rubbing against one another sent another shock wave through their bodies, followed by the sensitive ends of their trimmed pubes and the locking of mouths with wild tongues engaging in a fearsome duel within. They were fusing into one enormous hunk of dopamine fermented meat. The experts weren’t full of bullshit after all. Missionary was magical.

He bent his neck down and into her hair once more for another expedition. The fragrance of the sweetened moisturizer she used was soothing, calming his nerves even more. His thrusting became quicker but smoother, turning his cock into hot butter.

Forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back, forward, back…

He felt it. The levels of the flood were rising too high, allowing the tube to flow with love juice. They gripped on one another in an unbreakable embrace.

“Oh, I- I think I’m gonna-”

Her hands pressed against his cheeks. Her eyes shining like dazzling ruby ornaments and her voice as powerful as a goddess.

“Spill it all out. Fill my womb full of your milk. Plant your fucking seed inside of me. Make me pregnant with our baby! Please, oh god, please do it!”

She held nothing back, neither did he. A soundless rupture exploded inside her body. Every compartment was overflowing with the white cream, forcing itself to drain out of her. The bed sheets were completely spoiled as cum sprayed out from the cracks where his penis failed to mold. It was sticky and warm, but they could care less. They had done it. Mission accomplished. Their fate was sealed, even if they were unaware of it.

They were young, however, still teeming with strength and beauty but were stupid in the choices their intoxicated minds made. They didn’t care. Another pouring of wine and with it, two tabs of acid.

They did not pass out like they thought. Instead, they found themselves in a realm of rainbows flashing against the walls of the dark apartment and sounds of strange things come from the sky colored roof. They drifted out into the hall and into the bathroom, which was covered by plants on the outside of the tub. Their feet were bathed in cool soil and tiny pieces of green weeds ticked their toes. She fell to her knees and waited for her man to start the water.

He pressed his piping hot genitals against the freezing shower wall surely thinking it was going to melt a hole in the tile. As he pressed, the tip of his raw penis was still giving off a string of ropey cum slowly oozing from the opening. The entire reproductive organ was glowing orange like hot steel and as he imagined it would, melted the tile it rested upon. His breathing was inescapable seeming to be bouncing off every surface and deteriorating his eardrums. The heartbeat didn’t help at all. He jerked himself off with a hand covered in soap, giving off a sucking sound as the bubbles cooled his dick. Another stream of white shot onto the tub floor. It was time to wash.

He pulled on the knobs as she hopped in, pressing onto him and kissing his rough face as his hands gripped her bottom. A rumble rattled the nozzle followed by an ear-piercing shriek. Something began showered onto their heads… only it wasn’t water. No, it was thick, heavy and red. They were showering in their own blood. The warm sticky feeling on the two lovers’ skin made them yell in fright. The tub was beginning to fill with deep crimson, causing both to fall to their knees. The tub soon overflowed and they crawled to the door for their lives, only to find it locked from the other side.

“Help! Somebody help us, Goddamnit! Please!”

He turned to the sound of sobbing. In her hands was the most hideous sight imaginable: Their infant fetus. Dead.

He was utterly speechless and in terror tried to bash the door down but he was too weak and the blood was nearly to his neck. An agonizing pain came from his crotch of which he could only imagine that his penis was quite literally liquefying under the blood. It was no use. He turned back to his beloved who was going under with fetus in hand.

“I love you.” she gargled.

He spat out a mouthful, letting his tongue form its final sentences. Nothing was working and even he knew that it was over. His white pupils were stained in red.

“I love you too.”

 

 

He could not remember what happened that previous night or anything prior to. His head felt like somebody had taken a golf club and slammed it into his skull, splitting it in two equal halves. As if anyone was going to ever do something like that. His stumble out of bed was met by underwear laying on the floor; his guess of who’s it was remained unspecified. Traveling by the bathroom, he heard crying but decided to move along. It was probably some whore he rented out from yesterday. Nothing new. The mohawked and tattoo painted punk on the couch looked familiar but he paid no attention to his snoring either.

All he was focused on was the message left on his machine, which he seemed to remember immediately. A few minutes later, he was riding down the road at law breaking speeds towards the local telephone company. He was not a man with friends, family or lovers any longer. He was just a biker, going out to do his dirty work on another dangerous evening. The light slowly began to fade out, leaving him in the pitch black, perhaps the last chance he had to change his life around. His hangover kept him preoccupied for the remainder of the evening.

The sun was gone and now it was the moon that lit the city of Miami after dark.

**Author's Note:**

> This took me almost two weeks to write. My imagination is completely empty.
> 
> Killapunk senpai pwease notice me. \\(>.<)/


End file.
